


Tight

by gunslingaaahhh



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunslingaaahhh/pseuds/gunslingaaahhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People like to taunt me with things... on the internet, of all places.</p><p>How dare they.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight

_  
****  
_

Steve is so fucking tight, ok, physically as well as with everything else, get it? so tightly wound and it reflects in his body, so Danny has to really work at it, has to be so patient and so fucking gentle because the last thing he wants to do is hurt Steve, alright, he doesnt wanna hurt him. so he'll soothe Steve with his words and actions, use his calloused fingers to work out all the little knots and bunches in his muscles, unwinding him from the outside first.

Hes nothing if not thorough, is Danny Williams, so he works from top to bottom, the back of Steve's neck down to his ankles, even pushing his thumbs into the arches of Steve's feet. Steve grunts and groans his pleasure, limbs loosening and his body spreading out even further on the mattress.

Danny has moved back up, though, is massaging the globes of Steve's ass, and Steve is sighing contentedly, fine with even this much but willing to go along with anything Danny wants. And what Danny wants is to fuck, but gently, so he reaches for the bottle of lubricant beside him, slicking up just one finger for now. Any more than that and it'll hurt.

He prods, barely touching and just ghosting over Steve's puckered entrance. He pushes, just to get an idea, and Steve clenches, hissing a little. Sighing, Danny wipes his fingers on his leg and adjusts his position so he's lying behind Steve, grasping at his flesh and spreading Steve wide. There's another grunt, followed by a hushed whimper, and Danny leans in, tongue darting out to lick.

Steve gasps and sighs into the pillows, eyes screwed shut. Danny's tongue is a little rough, and it laps against Steve's hole, warm and wet. He licks, content with this much, before traveling a little lower and tapping at Steve's perineum with the stiff tip of his tongue. Steve hisses, biting his bottom lip and burying his face in the pillows, knuckles white. He's rocking against the motion, Danny lapping at the smooth expanse of skin while also rubbing the pad of his thumb against Steve's opening, making small circles. Danny can feel Steve writhing against the mattress, can feel the muscles bunching up in his pelvis, and smiles. He leans up, wiping at his mouth with the back of one hand.

"Let's give this another shot, huh, babe?" he says before slicking his fingers back up. Steve seems to have lost the ability to create coherent thought, and that's fine with Danny, who is probing at Steve's wet, relaxed entrance. The finger slides in easily to the second knuckle before Steve's body reacts and clamps down; Danny responds by sliding the finger out and then gently back in. The tight ring of muscle relaxes, releasing it's tight grip and Danny takes the invitation to squeeze in another finger.

Steve cries out, his voice hoarse. Danny shushes him, free hand coming up to rub at Steve's lower back. Two fingers inside and it's impossibly tight; Danny groans, his dick throbbing between his thighs. It's difficult to wait, almost unbearable, but he knows if he doesn't go through with this, doesn't take the time to prepare, it will all be for naught.

Of course, he only knows this because they learned from example. The first time they'd tried, Danny had been overcome with need, and Steve had been hard as hell, but his body hadn't been ready, and he'd released an unholy sound. It was a shriek Danny could still hear in the back of his mind, in addition to Steve's futile attempts to hide his muffled sobs and shame. He'd only wanted to be good for Danny, he'd said, and he'd ruined it. Danny had quieted him, sucked him off and then beat off himself before they fell asleep. Since then, Danny had taken the extra time; it was worth it.

Now, Steve is moaning almost uncontrollably, and Danny slides in another finger, working all three and scissoring them as best he can in the tightness. He likes Steve tight, he does, and no matter how long they keep at this (especially because the process is enough for Steve, sometimes, he can come from the fingers alone), it won't negate the fact that he's still gonna have to be gentle when he finally eases in.

It's come to that point, neither of them can wait any longer, and Danny is lining himself up, the blunt head of his thick cock brushing Steve's sensitive hole. He rubs with it for a few seconds, and Steve whimpers, wobbling around on his knees and pushing back; he is a veritable slut for Danny's cock and Danny loves it. Steve's rocking back and forth on his knees, babbling to himself and Danny takes the chance, pushing inside slowly. Steve freezes before pushing back, easing it along.

Danny practically glides in after a point and stops when he's balls deep. Steve is trembling beneath him, muscles on fire. Danny knows Steve, knows him inside as well as outside, and knows that his cock is resting nicely against Steve's prostate at this angle.

"D-danny... I-- move. P-please just move..." and Steve's voice is almost watery, Danny can hear the way his breath catches. He'd never deny the man any request, so he begins to slide out before working himself back in. Steve is with him immediately, pushing back and finding the rhythm easily. It's hard to move very fast, because Steve is so very tight, and it creates an almost painful friction for Danny, but he loves it, loves the way it burns and he speeds up after drizzling a little more lube on himself.

Steve is moaning in conjunction with the movement of Danny's hips, so much so that he's echoing every thrust; it sounds like a thank-you. Danny adjusts the angle, pushing at Steve so his chest is back on the mattress, and Steve unleashes a strangled scream and Danny grins. He's slamming into the other man's prostate with every thrust now, keeping Steve in an almost-constant state of euphoria. It's a good look for him, and he's clenching in response to Danny's motions. Danny can feel his balls swelling, can feel Steve's balls swelling and knows they are both so very, very close.

Going into the home stretch, Danny elongates his spine as best he can so he's leaning over Steve, his chest pressed against Steve's sweaty back. He entwines their fingers and is rocking on his toes now, speeding up. Steve is on another planet beneath him; all cognizant thought has disappeared, the ability to form coherent sentences or even real words is gone. Danny feels him freeze, suddenly, feels the muscles in Steve's ass begin spasming wildly around him and it sets him off. Steve is cumming, squirting hot, thick streams into the sheets, gasping out as his body wrings itself out. Danny is pumping into him, shouting into Steve's shoulder as his own body empties itself.

They collapse onto the mattress, just breathing. Danny wishes he could stay like this, buried inside this man, but he knows that Steve's muscles will start to contract again almost immediately, and waiting too long to pull out will mean tearing something. He sighs and props himself up, easing back slowly. Steve whimpers, one hand coming around to grasp at whatever part of Danny he can reach.

"Mmm, Danno..." comes the small voice, cracked and nervous.

"I know, I know, just bear with me, I'm almost done." Danny smears some more lube on himself and slides back in just a little before finally pulling all the way out. He lets go of the breath he didn't realize he was holding and settles beside the other man, one hand automatically going up to rub at Steve's shoulders.

"You ok now?" he asks quietly.

"Y-yeah... I just hate that part, you know?" Steve says, turning on his side to look up at Danny.

"I know. Maybe if we keep working at this, it'll get a little easier. The end, I mean."

"Maybe," Steve says, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips. "Will you hold me for a little? Just a little."

"Of course... you don't need to ask, you know. It sort of comes with the territory and you know I'm not opposed to cuddling... as long as nobody else knows about it." This last is said with a wink, and Steve laughs before scooting over and nuzzling against Danny's chest.

-FIN-


End file.
